FIG. 20 shows a portion of a heart in longitudinal section, with the right atrium (RA), left atrium (LA), right ventricle (RV) and left ventricle (LV) shown. FIG. 20 also shows the septum primum (SP), a flap-like structure, which normally covers the foramen ovale, an opening in the septum secundum (SS) of the heart. In utero, the foramen ovals serves as a physiologic conduit for right-to-left shunting of blood in the fetal heart. After birth, with the establishment of pulmonary circulation, the increased left atrial blood flow and pressure presses the septum primum (SP) against the walls of the septum secundum (SS), covering the foramen ovale and resulting in functional closure of the foramen ovale. This closure is usually followed by anatomical closure of the foramen ovale due to fusion of the septum primum (SP) to the septum secundum (SS).
Where anatomical closure of the foramen ovale does not occur, a patent foramen ovale (PFO) is created. A patent foramen ovale is a persistent, usually flap-like opening between the atrial septum primum (SP) and septum secundum (SS) of a heart. A patent foramen ovals results when either partial or no fusion of the septum primum (SP) to the septum secundum (SS) occurs. In the case of partial fusion, a persistent passageway exists between the superior portion of the septum primum (SP) and septum secundum (SS). It is also possible that more than one passageway may exist between the septum primum (SP) and the septum secundum (SS).
Studies have shown that a relatively large percentage of adults have a patent foramen ovale (PFO). It is believed that embolism via a PFO may be a cause of a significant number of ischemic strokes, particularly in relatively young patients. It has been estimated that in 50% of cryptogenic strokes, a PFO is present. Patients suffering a cryptogenic stroke or a transient ischemic attack (TIA) in the presence of a PFO often are considered for medical therapy to reduce the risk of a recurrent embolic event.
Pharmacological therapy often includes oral anticoagulants or antiplatelet agents. These therapies may lead to certain side effects, including hemorrhaging. If pharmacologic therapy is unsuitable, open heart surgery may be employed to close a PFO with stitches, for example. Like other open surgical treatments, this surgery is highly invasive, risky, requires general anesthesia, and may result in lengthy recuperation.
Nonsurgical closure of PFOs is possible with umbrella-like devices developed for percutaneous closure of atrial septal defects (ASD) (a condition where there is not a septum primum (SP)). Many of these conventional devices used for ASDs, however, are technically complex, bulky, and difficult to deploy in a precise location. In addition, such devices may be difficult or impossible to retrieve and/or reposition should initial positioning not be satisfactory. Moreover, these devices are specially designed for ASDs and therefore may not be suitable to close and seal a PFO, particularly because the septum primum (SP) overlaps the septum secundum (SS).